Diabolik Prisoners: Vampires In Jail
by Eagle Nebula
Summary: Sakamakis, Mukamis, Tsukinamis, along with Yui, get seized and locked up by three beautiful princesses from their nemesis snake clan, Vibora. Can the Diaboys and Yui survive their prison life while their three captors possess venomous fangs and alpha-sadism? Rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1: Diversion

**A/N: I wanted to make an OC family in Diabolik Lovers. Few days ago, I published one, but it consisted mostly slice of life, not the original theme. So, I came up with a different plot to stick with Diabolik Lovers theme. The main protagonists are same as before, but instead of being humanoid, the race is changed into DL boys' enemy clan, Vibora, who were all faceless in the game. Also, there will be only one or two extra OCs. I'm still interested in publishing the previous version when I reconstruct it. But hope you enjoy the new story. **

**N/B: English is not my first language so please ignore the mistakes. This story is based on the Lost Eden game. If you're not familiar with the plot, no problem. First para of the chapter is like a summary of different routes.**

 **Warning: Some chapters may contain mature theme.**

* * *

 **~$~ Chapter 1: Diversion ~$~**

The Sakamakis and the Mukamis found a letter from demon world, saying that Karl Heinz had died and he left his power. The nemesis of the vampires or bat clan was a strong snake clan, who were known as Vibora. They were trying to take over Eden, the sacred place for demon king or Adam and the power because it was their once. So, the two sets of brothers went to demon world to protect Eden from the Vibora clan. It was not decided who would become Adam, since Yui, the Eve, still had not developed feelings for particular anyone. But then, Kino and his ghoul group came and claimed himself to be Karl Heinz's son. Meanwhile, the Tsukinamis broke into a fight with the Viboras, but the former was defeated and Carla was captured by the enemies. So, Shin had no other choice but to truce with the vampires in order to rescue his brother, which they successfully did by dethroning the Vibora king, Zweig, who surprisingly made no effort to keep his position. So the vampires practically had a easy victory without making any major damage. While they were on way back, someone stopped him. It was none but Kino's ghoul servant, Yuuri. Of course, the twelve individuals were pissed to see him.

"What're you doing here now, you damn crow?!" Yuma was the first one to yell.

"I know, after things happened between us...I shouldn't be asking for this." Yuuri seemed hesitated. "Kino is in danger. He got captured by humans."

"Humans? Was he...?"

"Yes, he's in human world. Because...he found this girl's father Seiji Komori..." Yuuri pointed Yui.

"Fa-father...?!" Of course, the girl was shocked.

"But, your father is a bishop and he gathered churchmen to plot against to take over demon world. They seemed furious about demons so they were planning to rule over."

"Humans with no power, ruling over us..." Kou murmured, "That's unbelievable."

"We don't trust you." Reiji sternly said, "Why should we assume whatever you were saying is true?"

"Because, it's indeed true! All the other ghouls...are gone! I'm the only ghoul living now." Yuuri sadly looked down.

"What happened to the ghouls?" Ruki asked.

"They had been killed by those churchmen. Kino is captured by them...his life is on line. They sent me here because they want to meet you guys."

"Meet us? What do they want actually? To truce or something?" Shu asked.

"I have no idea, but your uncle Richter Sakamaki was probably involved with them."

"That bastard...!" Subaru growled.

"But why should we go with you for Kino?" Ayato skeptically said, "How do we know that this isn't a trap?"

"I'm not denying that this might be a trap." Yuuri replied, "But it won't be from me or Kino. Because, it's just two of us now. And I really don't want to lose him. So please, I'm begging you. I'll make sure that after this, Kino won't get into your way."

Yui noticed the sad face of Yuuri, which seemed genuinely concerned. She spoke up, "I think, we should go with Yuuri-san."

"You're believing him already?!" Kanato scowled, "No wonder that you're foolish."

"But...what he said about my father, might be true."

"I agree." Carla spoke up. "We should go and verify."

"We?" Everyone looked at first-blood who had been an enemy of the vampires for a long time.

"Yes, we." Shin replied, "I need to return the favor for saving my bother's life."

"But, Carla-san...is wounded." Azusa pointed out.

"It's minor. It'll get healed before we reach human world." The older Tsukinami replied, "So, if this man is true, we should hurry. Besides..."

"Besides what?"

"I'm not sure whether this is the right time to tell it." Carla took a breath, "Zweig is not the Vibora king, or at least he wasn't pulling their rope. Their true leader is someone else who's backing them up from shadow all this time. I think, they have other plans for you vampires."

Now, there was a pin drop silence. "We didn't have scope to dig deep of the Viboras..." Reiji adjusted his glasses, "But whatever you just said, might be true, considering Zweig's suspiciously easy defeat."

"We can find out that later." Ruki said, "Right now, let's go to the human world."

* * *

 **At human world:**

The ten vampires, two first-bloods and the only ghoul reached a grand church with the human girl. It looked like Yuuri was being true, as they found a tied up Kino on the altar, surrounded by many churchmen. And at the center, there was the bishop, Seiji Komori. There was no sign of Richter though.

"Fa-father?!" Yui gasped, "Why...?!"

Seiji just glared her, before ignoring, "Finally they all reached. Now, it's time for execution."

"What?! Wait! You said, you had something to discuss with them, after that you would release Kino!" Yuuri yelled.

"What discussion with them?! About how they deluded my daughter?! Being a human, how she cared for those monsters?! That can't be my daughter!" Seiji growled, "You all will pay for this! Everyone, come out!"

Now, to all their horror, a numerous number of churchmen came out from shadow with vampire hunting guns in their hands. "Now stay still or we'll start firing!" So, they had no choice other than keeping calm. The churchmen grabbed all the inhuman boys and Yui.

"You betrayed me, Yui. You betrayed to all the humans!" Seiji growled at his daughter, "So, you should be the one to be executed at first!"

Before anyone could react, Kino was off the altar replaced by Yui. The vampires grimaced and tried to get free but they all were bound. Seiji held a long knife on Yui's neck, who closed her teary eyes bracing the impact. But they all stopped by...the sound of twisting the front doorknob.

Everyone looked to the entrance door to see what was going on. The door slowly opened...and revealed a young girl, of same age as Yui, but taller than her. Despite of the harsh situation, the vampire boys could not help but noticed her outstanding beauty. She had glossy and curly waist-length dark magenta hair. Her eyes were light violet in color which seemed to be surrounded by long dark lashes. Two strand layers of her luxurious curls came down to her chest from both side and rest were billowing around her. She was wearing a purple colored floral jacket over an olive colored halterneck top, but it did not hide the shapes of two mighty orbs on her chest. On bottom she had on dark black capri tights with brown belts that ended below her knees and brown dress boots. She had a black headband over her blunt bangs. She had piercings on each ear that were decorated with glittering purple studs and had a long chained bronze necklace with a circular pendant. She was fair in complexion but not pale unlike any of the characters of the whole scenario. Instead, her skin was a paler shade of tan in color. Her long curly hair and pale tan skin made her stand out from any other beautiful curvy girl. She was holding a dark pink smartphone in her left hand. The most noticeable thing was, her lavender hued eyes were emotionless even after walking into a situation like that...thirteen boys being tied up and a girl lying on the altar with a knife above her neck.

"Miss, I don't know how you came here, but I'm going to ask you to leave." Seiji spoke up.

"I was hearing commotion from outside. A church shouldn't be so noisy at this time so I came to check out," The magenta-haired beauty monotonously replied, "...but didn't expect to be greeted with an immolation scenario."

"This is none of your business. These people are not humans, so we have to get rid off them to save people."

The girl did not seem to be fazed for a single moment. She just stood at the doorway crossing her arms. She closed her eyes for a second before spitting,

"Just as I thought...you people are either drunk or drugged. Even though I'm not that fan of a religious place, yet you shouldn't disrespect it by such kind of activities." The sharp-tongued girl kept saying, "So, I'm the one, who's gonna ask you to leave. Cops are already on their way."

"You-you called police?!" Seiji's eyes widened, "I already had told that you didn't need to bother, hadn't I?! Just leave or I'll have to get rid off you, too-...!"

But to his disappointment, everyone heard the sirens of police cars. "So bothersome! Everyone, leave them and let's get out of the place. It'll be a problem if polices recognize us." Seiji ordered before making his way to the backdoor, the churchmen followed him soon, leaving the non-humans and the two girls.

The three families, Kino and Yuuri finally caught themselves up after getting out of the restraints. Yui also got up from the altar. She was about to walk towards the other girl to thank her, before the armed force entered the church.

"Don't move!" The polices held their guns towards the fifteen individuals.

"Um...look, we can explain-..." Yui tried to talk.

"Yes, we're eager to hear your statement, mam, but you've to go through rules for that. So, please we're asking you to stop trying to make any move." The vampires stopped trying to sneak when they heard it. Then the chief police turned to the new girl, "Are you the one who called us, saying that some illegal business was going on into this church?"

"Yes, I did. And from outside, it seemed some kind of smuggling because these people were attacked by some other people who were saying insane things and ran away. But..." The magenta-haired beauty turned to the pure-blood vampires, "...I didn't expect to see that missing politician's family here."

"Ehh?!" That was a surprise for everyone, including the police force. The chief police then recognized the six guys, "You boys are...Tougo Sakamaki's sons, aren't you?!"

The said boys sighed, as they did not want to get into this right now. Reiji just slowly nodded while rubbing his temple. To worsen it, the magenta-haired girl spoke up,

"Since they and their father have been missing for a few months, and after how they, along with these noble people got attacked, I suppose a proper investigation might be necessary."

"Indeed." The officer agreed with her, much to the dismay of the inhuman boys and Yui. "So, I'm going to ask you all to come. Let's take them to office." He motioned the other officers to get the guys and Yui, who had no other choice but to give in.

The magenta-haired girl was still standing at the doorway, but she moved aside to clear space for Yui and the guys to go. While passing her, Yui stopped for a moment.

"I don't want to go with the polices, but thank you. They would have killed us, if you didn't came."

"I didn't help you. I did what I thought was right to do for me." The taller girl flatly replied at the gratitude, so Yui disappointingly followed the police officers. The thirteen boys just glared the amethyst-eyed girl. Yuma was lowly grumbling,

"Fucking bothersome humans!"

That made the dark magenta-haired beauty turn to the tall light brown-haired vampire, who corrected himself by, "I mean, fucking bothersome polices!"

When Reiji passed the girl, he annoyedly said, "As much as I would like to thank you...you didn't need to tell the officers about our identities, did you?!" He could not get any reply, as the officer beside asked him to continue walking.

Laito was at the last of the boys to go. But before passing her, he spoke up,

"This is no good...a hot girl like you wasn't supposed to see us like this..." He winked, "Hope we would meet again in a nicer situation."

Within a minute, the church was evacuated, leaving a magenta-haired beauty alone, who now smirked herself,

"Don't you worry. We'll see you guys very soon in way nicer situation...behind the bars of our penitentiary."

Then she dialed a number in the phone she was holding. But the call was not received. Then she dialed another number.

"Hello Ritsu?"

"Kaede-chan?" A childish voice said.

"Yeah, Rin wasn't picking phone, so I called you."

"She's at the balcony...sucking her dear love-stick in mouth..."

The magenta-haired girl chocked on nothing, before sighing,

"Wow...I didn't know smoking a damn cigarette could be described like that!"

"You know, I'm the artsy one." A giggle was heard, "Oh, Rin-chan is here."

The phone was handed over, "What's it, Kaede?" A deep female voice spoke up now.

"Guess what? I just met them."

"Them? You mean those bats and the ancestor freaks? Was that Chicken with them? Where on earth is it?"

"At a local church."

"Heh, don't tell me they were there to worship for God's mercy." Kaede heard her cousin smirk.

"Probably not, your Chicken's C*ck father was there with his goon."

"Come back home first. I need to hear in detail."

"You can hear about that later. I called you because I bought us some time...to go to the demon world."

"What do you mean?"

"I sent them to police station by pointing out Tougo Sakamaki's identity. It might take them a while there." Light violet eyes darkened with evil aura. "You can guess the new deal."

There was a silence for a while, before, "As expected from my smart cousin..." The voice at the other end became dangerously low, "In that case, when those leeches go back to demon world, let's surprise them with a welcoming party at Eden..."


	2. Protagonist & Background

**N/B: The background history this chapter is important for the story because the reasons are explained there.**

* * *

 **~$~ PROTAGONISTS AND BACKGROUND ~$~**

 **Protagonist 1**

 ** _Name:_ Rin Awasaki**

 ** _Kanji-Romaji:_ 泡崎 リン**

 ** _Age:_ **17 (Physically)

 ** _Race:_ **Vibora

 ** _Hair:_** Silver straight hair tied in a ponytail by a black ribbon that reaches to thigh and bangs parted to left.

 ** _Eyes:_ **Cyan eyes with slitted snake pupil.

 ** _Complexion:_ **White

 ** _Birthday:_ **June 7

 ** _Sign:_ **Gemini

 ** _Height:_** 5'6"

 ** _Weight:_ **47kg

 ** _Blood type:_ **AB

 ** _Measurements:_ **B90(E-cup)-W58-H86 cm

 ** _Ethnicity:_ **Japanese

 ** _Biological position in family:_ **Second Eldest Daughter

 ** _Occupation:_  
** 2nd year High School Student at Ryotei Academy

 ** _Uniform:_  
** Red uniform blazer over a white dress shirt with black tie and attached with a black belt. On bottom, black skirt with black shorts underneath, black dress boots.

 ** _Casual-ware:_**  
Black sleeveless jacket over a white quarter-sleeved button-down cropped top, grey-black denim shorts attached with a thick black belt, a pair of black finger-less gloves, black thigh-high socks, pale grey combat boots. Wears a thick black collar necklace with a metal pendant.

 ** _Personality:_  
** Rin is a kind of brutal Do-S who always loves to break her opponents in their happy time. Besides, she is Dominant, Stubborn, Cunning, Rude, Hostile, Violent, Badass, Short-tempered and a tomboy.

 ** _Abilities:_  
** Superhuman physical strength, High speed, Intelligence, Weapon Expertise, Agility, Durability, Endurance, Teleportation, Immunity to magic.

 ** _Favorite Food:_ **Meat.

 ** _Hobbies:_ **Smoking

 ** _Family: (Alive)_  
Ritsumi Awasaki (Elder twin sister)**  
 **Kaede Awasaki (Younger cousin)**

 ** _Trivia:_  
** Rin is the strongest vibora and is in charge of her siblings. She is the decision maker of her family and the clan because of her domineering personality and intelligence. She is extremely hostile towards vampires and first-bloods. She is a chain smoker. She is right-handed.

 ** _Aliases/Nicknames:_  
** Gorilla (By Ayato and Yuma)  
Shrew (By Ruki)  
Snake-girl (By Kino)

 ** _Pairing with:_  
1\. ? ? ?  
2\. ? ? ?  
3\. ? ? ?  
4\. ? ? ?**

* * *

 **Protagonist 2**

 ** _Name:_ Ritsumi Awasaki**

 ** _Kanji-Romaji:_ 泡崎 リツミ**

 ** _Age:_** 17 (Physically)

 ** _Race:_ **Vibora

 ** _Hair:_  
** Rose blonde ombre hair with pale pink on base, tied in twin pigtails by white hairbands that reach down to thigh and bangs parted to right. Wears a small multi-colored butterfly hair-clip at left-side of her bangs.

 ** _Eyes:_ **Cyan eyes with slitted snake pupil.

 ** _Complexion:_ **White

 ** _Birthday:_ **June 7

 ** _Sign:_ **Gemini

 ** _Height:_** 5'6"

 ** _Weight:_ **50kg

 ** _Blood type:_ **AB

 ** _Measurements:_ **B90(E-cup)-W58-H88 cm

 ** _Ethnicity:_ Japanese**

 ** _Biological position in family:_ **Eldest Daughter

 ** _Occupation_ :  
**1st year High School Student at Ryotei Academy

 ** _Uniform:_  
** Same as Yui's uniform in Lost Eden, except for white thigh-high boots.

 ** _Casual-ware:_  
** Light pink top with white shoulder sleeves and a long maroon ribbon tied in a bow on the neckline, white short skirt with pink frills at bottom, pink-white striped thigh-high socks, white converse shoes.

 ** _Personality:_  
** Ritsumi is mildly masochist Do-S who likes it when her opponents fight back. She is Friendly, Fun loving, Childish, Mean, Closet pervert, Gluttonous.

 ** _Abilities:_  
** Superhuman physical strength, Hypnotizing, High Speed, Weapon Expertise, Agility, Durability, Endurance, Teleportation, Immunity to magic.

 ** _Favorite Food:_  
** Ice Cream, Marshmallow

 ** _Hobbies:_  
** Watching tv shows.

 ** _Family: (Alive)_  
Rin Awasaki (Younger twin sister)  
Kaede Awasaki (Younger cousin)**

 ** _Trivia:_  
** Even though Ritsumi is the eldest, yet because of her naive and immature personality, she is not the leader of the Vibora clan. Besides, she is both academically and physically weaker than her sisters. She owns a rabbit which she calls Kiki. She loves tv shows. She is right-handed.

 ** _Aliases:_  
** Loli-chan (By Laito)  
M Usagi-chan (Masochistic Rabbit - by Kou)  
Snake-girl (By Kino)

 ** _Pairing with:_  
1\. ? ? ?  
2\. ? ? ?  
3\. ? ? ?  
4\. ? ? ?**

* * *

 **Protagonist 3**

 ** _Name:_ Kaede Awasaki**

 ** _Kanji-Romaji:_ 泡崎 楓**

 ** _Race:_ **Vibora

 ** _Age:_** 17 (Physically)

 ** _Hair:_** Dark magenta waist length fluffy curly hair kept down (Like Vocaloid SeeU). Wears a black headband over her fringes.

 ** _Eyes:_ **Violet eyes with slitted snake pupil.

 ** _Complexion:_ **Light Tan

 ** _Birthday:_ **December 24

 ** _Sign:_ **Capricorn

 ** _Height:_** 5'5"

 ** _Weight:_ **48kg

 ** _Blood type:_ **O

 ** _Measurements:_ **B92(F-cup)-W60-H88 cm

 ** _Ethnicity:_ **Japanese

 ** _Biological position in family:_ **Youngest Daughter

 ** _Occupation:_  
** 3rd year High School Student at Ryotei Academy.

 ** _Uniform:_  
** Red uniform blazer over a white dress shirt, black scarf on top and attached with a black belt. On bottom, black skirt with black tights underneath, white shoes.

 ** _Casual-ware:_  
** Purple floral jacket over an olive green halterneck top, dark black capri tights, brown dress boots with brown belt, a long chained bronze necklace with a snake pendant.

 ** _Personality:_  
** Kaede is a cold-hearted Do-S who rather loves insulting her opponents more than physical torture. She is Cool headed, Homesick, Straightforward, Rude.

 ** _Abilities:_  
** Superhuman physical strength, High Speed, Weapon Expertise, Technical skill, Agility, Durability, Endurance, Teleportation, Immunity to magic.

 ** _Favorite Food:_ **Ramen.

 ** _Hobbies:_  
** Passing time with cellphone.

 ** _Family: (Alive)_  
Rin Awasaki (Elder cousin)  
Ritsumi Awasaki (Elder cousin)**

 ** _Trivia:_  
** Kaede is the second strongest among the three girls. She is Rin's right hand even though she is the youngest of the three. She has quieter and remarkably colder personality compared to her cousins. She is addicted to her cellphone and most of the time, she is seen with her cellphone in hand. She is the only character here, who has tan skin. She is left-handed.

 ** _Aliases:_  
** Lizard (By Yuma)  
Nomophobic (By Shin)  
Snake-girl (By Kino)

 ** _Pairing with:_  
1\. ? ? ?  
2\. ? ? ?  
3\. ? ? ?  
4\. ? ? ?**

* * *

 **Other:**

 ** _Name:_ Zwerith**

 ** _Race:_ **Vibora

 ** _Profile:_  
** New Commander of the Vibora clan and the younger brother of current Vibora king Zweig (Zweig was mentioned in Lost Eden games). He raised up the Awasaki girls.

* * *

 **Clan Information**

 **Vibora:  
** Aside from the first-bloods and vampires, they are the third superior demon race. The first-bloods are the ancestors and the vampires are bat clans. The Viboras are snake or viper clan. They are the major antagonists in Diabolik Lovers games.

 **Lamia:  
** Lamias are not in Diabolik Lovers. They are female monsters that have the upper half of a beautiful human woman and the lower half of a long snake. They do not live in demon world so most of the demon clans including the vampires (not the first-bloods) are oblivious about their existence. Because of sharing the same race of serpent group, Lamias work as Vibora's ally in human world.

 ** _Comparison:_  
** Viboras and Lamias have almost similar abilities. What make them stand out from other demons are their poisonous fangs which can kill humans or weaker clans, but their saliva is the antidote to suppress the venomous effect. Neither of them has flying ability, unlike vampires and first-bloods. The dissimilarities between Viboras and Lamias are magic and teleportation, which the latter group does not possess. Also, the Lamias can only be females and their lower bodies are serpentine, unlike the Viboras. Their main difference is that Viboras are fond of sucking blood like all others clans, where Lamias don't do that.

 ** _About the Protagonists:_  
** The Awasaki girls are Viboras born from Lamia mothers. They share biological features, abilities and inabilities from both Vibora and Lamia. They possess snake-like cleverness and persistence along with other superhuman abilities combined from both serpent clans. Besides, the girls are blessed with the same 'power heart' like Yui, or rather Cordelia. But that only enhanced their strength and abilities which made them stronger than all other Viboras. Unlike the other Viboras, the girls are unable to use magic and unlike the other Lamias, they seek blood and can teleport. Since the Awasakis are Vibora girls, so physically they don't have serpentine lower-half unlike their Lamia mothers. But they inherited vibrant curvaceous figures from their mothers, because Lamias are lascivious creatures and usually possess well-endowed upper-half bodies which they use to lure human or demon. The Viboras can be killed only by decapitation.

* * *

 **Awasaki Family Tree**

 ** _Origin:_  
Burai (Former Vibora king and demon lord)**

 ** _Wives:_  
Menae [First blood],  
Seraphim Awasaki [Lamia]**

 ** _Children:_  
Cordelia (Menae),  
Rizei Awasaki (Seraphim),  
Kai Awasaki (Seraphim)**

 ** _Children-in-laws:_  
Karl Heinz [Vampire],  
Miyo [Lamia],  
Nana [Lamia]**

 ** _Grandchildren:_  
Sakamaki Triplets (Cordelia/Karl Heinz),  
Rin Awasaki and Ritsumi Awasaki (Rizei/Miyo)  
Kaede Awasaki (Kai/Nana)**

* * *

 **History:**

The head of the Vibora and the former demon king, Burai was married to the First-blood woman Menae (Tsukinami's aunt/Cordelia's mother). That time, no demon clan knew about Lamia clan since they were residing at human world. Once Burai visited human world, and because of his serpentine attributes as a Vibora, he caught attention of the Lamia queen Seraphim Awasaki. It was not long, when he gave himself into Seraphim's seduction and luscious body. After that, he kept a steady relationship with Seraphim since he eventually fell in love with her. And then he became father of two sons with her, Rizei and Kai Awasaki. Since Lamias are mono-gendered so the sons were Viboras. Burai's loyal servant Zwerith knew about his king's second family, and he suggested the Vibora king to keep his sons to Seraphim. When Rizei and Kai became adults, they bonded with two other Lamias, Miyo and Nana. Rizei and Miyo got blessed with twin Vibora girls, Ritsumi and Rin. Few months later, the second couple gave birth of Kaede, the third Vibora girl of the family.

Months later, Burai was killed by Karl Heinz in a battle, which lead the latter to become demon king. With that, the Vibora clan became the ultimate nemesis of the vampires because Karl Heinz planned for Adam-Eve project in order to get his sons on demon king position. After Burai's second wife Seraphim perished in human world, Zwerith requested the eldest son Rizei to become Vibora king to prevent the Vampire king's attempt. So, Rizei and Kai went to demon world with him to ascend the Vibora throne, leaving their wives and toddler daughters in human world. Their well-strategy made the Vibora clan stronger but unfortunately the brothers got executed by First-blood king Giesbach who was provoked by Karl Heinz.

After that, Zwerith's older brother Zweig became Vibora king while his brother came back to human world to protect the rest of Awasaki family. But Karl Heinz found out about Rizei and Kai's daughters, who actually were the rightful inheritors of demon ruler position and also, they had possessed Eve's hearts. So, he sent familiars to get the three children, but Zwerith heard about it from Zweig and informed Rizei and Kai's wives about the vampire king's intention. Miyo and Nana handed over their daughters to the Vibora servant before ordering him to run away. Then the two Lamia women died while fighting with the vampires. Zwerith never returned to demon world in order to secure the three girls but he secretly kept in touch with his brother, who were still ruling the Vibora clan defensively. Because both brothers wanted to protect the clan until the Awasakis grew up. The little princesses were raised by their servant with ultimate love and care. After Rin, Ritsumi and Kaede grew up, Zwerith finally told them about their parents' executors and the reason for their family disaster. Thus the three Vibora girls trained themselves up in combat skill and got determined to take down the vampires along with the first-bloods in order to avenge their parents and grandfather.

* * *

 **Overall Family Strength Comparision (From Highest to Lowest)**

 **Tsukinamis (Ancestors)  
V  
Awasakis (Lamia-breed Vibora/Snake clan)  
V  
Sakamakis (Full-blooded Vampires/Bat clan)  
V  
Mukamis (Half-blooded Vampires/Bat clan)**

 *****In terms of speed, Awasakis are five times ahead of all the other clans.**

 **Note:**

Awasakis and the Sakamaki triplets are not exactly cousins because they have different grandmothers and their clans are different.

Each girl would be paired with four vampires and would have four endings.

 **Reference:** Monsters Wikia, Diabolik Lovers Wikia and from the routes of Lost Eden game.


	3. Chapter 2: Delusion

**~$~ Chapter 2: Delusion ~$~**

 **Few hours later:**

The vampires finally were released from police station after a long interrogation. After that, they went back to demon world with Yui. Before leaving for his living place Rotigenberg with Yuuri, Kino spoke up,

"Before I leave, I guess I should tell this. You see, I'm no more interested in being Adam. So, do what you want to do. Just don't mess with me anymore."

"You're the one who messed with us in the first place!" Subaru growled.

"Why wouldn't I?! Your old man deceived me! So, I needed revenge!" The ravenette paused a for a second after the outburst, "Well, yet I'm letting it go, for one, as you guys came down to human world for me. And for two...there're other people who're more furious than me because of him."

"But he's no more now. And despite of whatever he did, he's our father." Kou sternly said. "So, we'll protect what he left for us."

"Yeah, that's for your own consolation so you keep telling that yourself." Kino sneered back, "You don't control others, you know...specially the Viboras who were the actual victims."

Now there was a silence for a while. "If you mean that woman..." Ayato was the first to shot back, referring his half-Vibora mother, Cordelia, "Zweig was not there when that all happened. The Viboras wanted Yui because she has her heart."

"Besides, Zweig is no position to fight back." Reiji said, "You may not know that Carla Tsukinami was captured by them today and we fought along with Shin Tsukinami fair and square and dethroned Zweig."

For the first time, Kino had a calm look. After hearing them all with unlikely patience, he replied back, "Then tell me, why the ghouls were killed by them?"

"Ghouls were killed..." Yuuri went shocked when he heard, "...by Viboras?! I thought it was the churchmen!"

"A bunch of human weaklings would be able to kill the whole ghoul clan...Yuuri, you seriously thought that?!"

"Hold on," Shu spoke up, "Are you sure that Viboras killed the ghouls?"

"Why wouldn't I be?!" Kino irritably replied, "When those churchmen wanted to meet us, we went to human world with full force. It happened when Yuuri went back to demon world to get you guys, and we were waiting at church for Seiji Komori and his team. Then an unknown group of people showed up from nowhere and killed all the ghouls in front of my eyes. Unlike the usual viboras we met here, they were equipped with hi-tech weapons invented by humans, so I didn't think they would turn out as viboras until I heard from their commander. They did not kill me because their commander was talking with their leader over phone, who ordered to keep me alive. But before they took me to their custody, the churchmen showed up. So, the Viboras left me there and Seiji caught me."

"But how's that possible?" Yui was confused, "The vampires and Shin-kun just defeated Zweig-san before we went to demon world..."

"So...my assumption was right." Carla spoke up now, "Viboras have another leader, who has secretly created and raised up a new combat team."

"...And Zweig might be king." Ruki thoughtfully said, "...but nominal. Or else, why would he have a small group to protect him when we defeated him?"

"I guess the Viboras are preparing themselves for something big." Shin said to the other guys, "They seemingly won't cease until they destroy you vampires."

"We're not out of this either, Shin."

"What're you talking about, Ni-san?"

"Our father had also...did something unforgivable. It was when we were younger. And he didn't share with us."

"What did he do?"

"He killed the Vibora king at that time, Rizei Awasaki and his advisor younger brother Kai Awasaki."

"What do you mean by that?" Reiji spoke up, "Wasn't Zweig the king after Burai?"

"You...really don't know that, Reiji?" Carla raised his eyebrow.

"No, he doesn't." Shu flatly said, "I was also not supposed to know. I just overheard something when I was young. Once, Karl Heinz had a meeting with Giesbach, where he was telling Rizei and Kai's whereabouts...they were Burai's sons."

"Burai had two sons?!" Ruki went surprised, "Wasn't Cordelia the only child?"

"Burai had a second family with an unknown clan in human world, from which Rizei and Kai came." Carla cleared it, "After he was killed in the battle with Karl Heinz, Rizei became the king of the Viboras and Kai his advisor. They were secretly building a strong Vibora army to take back Eden, or rather...Eragon."

"Eragon?"

"The sacred place you know as Eden...was originally named as Eragon, which means a dragon rider. It was named by Burai's father when he built it. After Karl Heinz became demon lord, he destroyed Eragon, before rebuilding it and naming it as Eden. As Burai's sons, Rizei and Kai were the rightful heirs to become demon lord and to have Eden. So, Karl Heinz allied with my father in order to remove the obstacles and provoked him against the Vibora brothers. And my father fell in the trick which made him kill Rizei and Kai. After that, Karl Heinz just erased the history of their existence, so most clans still don't know about the Vibora king before Zweig."

There was a long dead silence before Yuma yelled, "This can't be true! There's no proof whatever you said!"

"There are proofs and you better pray for them to be destroyed." The eldest Tsukinami deadpanned. "While I was staying at Vibora Castle, once I requested them to get me in the library for my pastime, there I discovered about Burai's second wife and his sons."

"Well...that means, we all were fighting each other for the thing that wasn't ours from the beginning!" Kino groaned, "You know what, I'm so done with this all and you all! You can keep that Eden, the power and position to yourselves and deal with the Viboras! I'm not getting myself into anymore trouble!" Without another word, the ravenette just stormed off before Yuuri followed him.

After Kino left, Kanato was the first to spoke up, "As much as cowardly he left, I agree with him. I don't see any reason why we're still following that man's order who did nothing but caused troubles, and disappeared himself?!"

"Tch! Whether that man died or not, he brought us on this!" Subaru groaned.

"Enough!" Kou yelled, while covering his ears by hand, "Please stop all of you! I don't want to hear anymore about his wrongdoings! We just can't despise him!"

"Kou...please...calm down" Azusa held his brother.

"No...! If it wasn't for him, our lives would have ended long ago! We went through all this so we could fulfill his wish! And now at this point how can we let another clan to get in the way?!"

"Kou-kun...please listen." Yui spoke up now. "I don't know what you all think, but I think even though in wrong way, Karl Heinz-san won the battle against Viboras and became demon king. So, you all can be the inheritors in that sense, because you had nothing to do with this."

"She does have a point." Ruki nodded, "Besides both Rizei and Kai are dead. So, Viboras don't have any inheritors either."

"Also, Zweig was Burai's servant, that's why he was selected as the next king after Rizei." Shu added. "And if there's new leader, then it might be because, Zweig must have already planned for retirement so that's why he didn't put any fight with us."

"Then I suppose, there's not much to worry about, until the new leader comes out." Shin said.

"For once, I agree with the eyepatch. We all have gone through a lot and Yours Truly wants to relax now!"

"Hmm...you all are worrying too much." Laito cheerfully said. "Let's get over it already!"

"In that case...could you stop for some more time?" Carla said, "We would like to invite you for a dinner at our place as a thanking for the rescue, also to talk about our possible alliance."

"I appreciate your proposal of alliance and thank you for the invitation." Reiji also replied with pleasure, "But since both of you had hard times for few days, shouldn't you be taking some rest?"

"That won't be problem." Shin spoke up, "Our subordinates already arranged a reception for our return. Why don't you join us?"

"Let's go to Tsukinami castle, everyone. It'll be nice to have dinner together." Yui smiled, "I'm glad that everything is alright."

And then with that, the thirteen of them started to move towards Banmaden, the Tsukinami castle in demon world. But on there way at one point, they were stopped by,

"Hey you guys," A deep and rough female voice was heard from their behind, "Can I talk to you for a while?" Even though it was a girl's voice, her cocky way of talking was similar to a guy.

Yui and the twelve boys were not ready for what they saw turning behind. A young girl it was. As a girl, she seemed pretty tall as she stood taller than Kanato and almost equal to Azusa. Her skin was white like cream. Her long silver hair that was tied in a ponytail by a black ribbon, reached her upper thigh and was shining in moonlight, her bangs were parted to left. Her pupils were glittering like a blue-green colored gem, or more accurately turquoise, and were decorated with dark matted lash. Along with that, she had a voluptous figure with massive perky breasts and well-proportioned hips. Her attire did not match her looks as they were kinda tomboyish. She was wearing a white button-down cropped top and a short black sleeveless jacket over it. On bottom, she had dark charcoal grey denim shorts with a black belt attached, black thigh-high socks and light grey knee-high boots matching with her top. She was wearing a black collar necklace with a small snake pendant in middle. Also, she had total four ear-piercings and each ear was decorated with a black stud on lobe and a silver stud on the middle. She was a wearing a pair of black fingerless gloves and carried a pair of katanas on her back which obviously indicated her familiarity with hostile situations. She was smelling kinda mixture of sweet and spice. But overall, the girl was a stunning beauty, despite of a badass style.

Before anyone could tell or react anything, the girl spoke up herself, "First of all, I guess I should apologize since I overheard some of the conversation you were having a while ago."

Then the boys caught themselves up, "So, you were eavesdropping us?!" Subaru yelled.

"Hey I didn't eavesdrop, I said I overheard." The girl frowned crossing her arms, "And the bad news for you is that I saw some snakes at the place. You should've had your conversation in your home if you had to be that secretive."

"You saw snakes there?" Shu asked. "Did the Viboras...?"

"Yeap. And after you're gone, they transferred themselves in their true forms and were talking about a surprise attack on you when you would go back to Eden."

There was a moment of silence, before Ruki skeptically said, "Why're you telling us this? Who're you?"

"I go by Rin. And I followed you not to warn, but to learn the truth." She defiantly said, "So, is that true? Are Viboras the true rulers of demon world? And did your clan take away Eden from them?"

Now, the Sakamakis and Mukamis looked away in guilt. Rin was directly pointing out that they were the actual culprits here.

"It was their father." Yui had to talk to defend them, "We were staying at human world and as you heard, we knew nothing about this. So, please don't blame them."

"Huh? I don't remember blaming them. I just asked a few questions to confirm if I heard something wrong. After all, it's about governance issue in demon world." Rin shrugged, "By the way," She went closer to Yui, "Is the new Government allowing human in demon world?"

"Hey girl, that's enough!" Ayato protectively stood in front of Yui, facing Rin, "A nobody like you doesn't get to interfere. We have our own reasons to keep her. And even if Eden and the power belonged to the Vibora clan once, they don't have any real heirs, do they? So, they eventually had to get off the stage! And still if someone has problems, we can deal with them using our power. Well, whoever you are, thank you for letting us know about their plan. Now if you excuse us, we're on the way of something."

Rin stepped back and started walking to the opposite direction where the vampires were going. But she stopped for a moment.

"I thought as a future ruler, you would have a wise explanation for your family's deed. But I guess, you're just going to use your power and yelling to shut people." She exhaled a sigh without looking back, "I really had no plan to warn you on anything, but after hearing your conversation back then and now, I feel like to tell this..." Rin tilted her head to backwards narrowing and darkening her cyan eyes, "Before starting your happy life in Eden, you should make sure that there's no eligible vibora to claim their lost property. Because if any is found, then..." The silver-haired beauty's voice sounded dreadful before she left,

"...You all. Will be. So. Fucking. Screwed."

* * *

 **A/N: Wondering why one of our heroines just nicely approached them? Keep reading to know that.**


	4. Chapter 3: Invasion

**~$~ Chapter 3: Invasion ~$~**

 _"If anyone eligible to claim Eden and the position, is alive in Vibora clan...then you all are gonna get so fucking screwed in your life."_

Of course, Rin's last words made each vampire's spine chilled. They instantly tried hard to think if they had anything else to know about the snake clan. Finally, Ruki spoke up,

"Is that anything else that you found out about the Vibora clan's history, Carla?"

"I told you whatever I found in their library. I didn't get scope to dig deeper."

"But there's not anyone left supposed to be the heir, right?" Kou worriedly said. "I mean any of king Burai's relatives..."

"As per as I know, they all died." Reiji replied thoughtfully, "And even if there were any, they should have showed themselves a long ago..."

"That's right...but," Shu thoughtfully said, "That woman seems to know something about the Viboras...which we don't know."

"Even so, she is not trustworthy." Ruki said, "We didn't get to know about her clan so that we could know her intention."

"Thanks to Yours Truly for making her leave before we knew that!" Subaru sneered.

"Shut up!" Ayato yelled back, "She was an annoying Melon! Interrogating us out of nowhere...!"

"But don't you think her questions were valid?" Carla coldly said, "Today she overheard that's why she asked this. If the Viboras are able to prove the existence of Awasaki brothers...what will be your plan when everyone else would question on this?"

Now the vampires had found no answer for the albino first-blood's question so they remained silent for a while.

"Then we'll just have to fight them."

Everyone stared at the tallest Mukami when he said that. Before his blonde brother said,

"Yuma-kun is right. Whether it's me or anyone else becomes Adam, we won't handover Eden to anyone."

"He's our father." Ruki said, "So, we'll have to protect what his treasures, even if we have to be unfair towards others."

"Seriously, why're you Mukamis so obsessed with him?!" Shin frowned.

"He's the one...who has given us...life. Eden is...so precious...to him. So, we'll...protect it." Azusa replied.

"Look everyone," Yui spoke up, "I don't think, violence will help you. It'll only make people hate you even though you become Adam. And I don't want people to hate any of you. Because this is none of your fault. I think, you all need to truce with the Viboras. If we can discuss with them properly on this matter, I'm sure Zweig-san and others will understand."

"Yui is right." Reiji said, "And for that, I think we need to ally with the Wolves clan and the Adler clan. So that, we all can convince the Viboras to make peace with us."

"That can be arranged, I suppose." Carla said, "We're already allied with the Wolves."

"And about Rin-chan...even though we don't know her, yet I don't think she have a bad intention." The girl said thoughtfully, "You see, she could have let the others know whatever she heard about us. But instead, she directly approached us because it confused her. I think, she just wants an honest ruler like everyone else. So her interference was not wrong I guess."

"I hope you're right, Yui." Subaru said, "And if that girl is true, then Viboras will attack on us in a while."

"Then let's go to our castle at first." Shin said, "There we'll discuss how to deal with them."

* * *

 **Later at Banmaden:**

"Thank you, Carla-san and Shin-kun. The dinner was very delicious."

Yui gratefully thanked the Tsukinamis, so did the vampires. Then Carla said,

"Now we'll accompany you guys with our troops till we reach Eden."

And so they started to go to Eden with the subordinates of the first-bloods. When two or three hours passed, they were in the wilderness.

"Tch! I think that girl duped us!" Shin groaned, "There's no sign or presence of any Vibora."

"Right. We crossed more than halfway. And any of the other clan was not supposed to know about this route." Ayato added.

"Then I suppose, you guys should go back." Reiji said to the first-bloods. "We can continue the rest by our own-..."

"...Someone...help me!"

A girly scream was heard out of nowhere. The vampires and Yui went alerted before the voice was heard again. Finally, they sensed a presence nearby. They followed the aura and reached by a lake. And then they saw something weird, a girl was sitting at the lakefront.

"What the...?!" Ayato exclaimed.

"What's a girl doing here alone?" Yui was shocked.

"Is there anyone can hear me?!" A childish voice was heard.

"Tch...so troublesome!" Subaru groaned, "Oi...what's wrong with you?!" He yelled at the girl, before going closer. The others followed him. Then they got a proper view of the girl. She was facing the opposite, and had long twin pigtails. Then hearing the vampires, she finally looked back, before getting up and turning to them.  
Once again, the thirteen of them were awestruck. In front of them, there was another tall girl like the previous girl they met, but this one's appearance was rather girly and childish, unlike the silverette. She had porcelain skin and a baby doll face with puffy cheeks and pouty pink lips. Her rose-gold ombre twin tails were tied by white hairbands and came down to her thighs. There was a pretty butterfly clip at the left side of her right-parted bangs. She was giving a doe look with big and bright teal eyes. In addition to her sheer cuteness, she had full ample breasts covered by her white sleeved light pink colored top and curvy hips under her white mini skirt with pink frills. There was a maroon ribbon on the neckline of her top that was tied in a long bow and her nails were colored with rosy pink nail polish. Her legs were covered by white pink striped thigh-high socks and white converse shoes.

"She's so cute!" Yui was the first one to react.

"Yeah...that makes me want to eat her up..." Kou murmured before subconsciously licking his lips. Subaru in front of him, narrowed his eyes to hear that, "I thought Laito just spoke up!"

"Hmm? I guess we should remember the night today..." The actual pervert grinned, realizing the fact of meeting three beautiful girls within few hours.

"Um...you are...?" Finally the girl talked.

"We were on the way to Eden." Reiji replied, "We're vampires and the sons of Karl Heinz. What're you doing here?"

The girl did not answer his question. Instead, her expression changed as her eyes widened at first, before she gritted her fangs. "So, you're those thief bats I was waiting here for, huh?"

"Ehh?!"

"...then, it's punishment time!" The girl's eyes began to glow...and the cyan colored slitted snake pupils were now clear in front of the twelve individuals."Is she...?!" Kanato gasped.

"...A vibora!" Kou finished for him. But it was too late to catch up. As the rose-blonde girl threw something towards them in inhuman speed before anyone could know what was going on. But thanks to Carla and Shin's magic together, a barrier was created within seconds to cover themselves along with the vampires and Yui. Then everyone noticed in horror, the familiars of the Tsukinamis that came along with them, all dropped dead with their throats ripped by saw blades. A few saws were stuck in the barrier created by the Tsukinamis.

"Ugh!"

"Ayato-kun!" Yui was horrified to see the redhead bleeding from his arm...as a saw blade hit on his arm.

"Yui! Stay back with Ayato!" Reiji ordered.

"Shit! Those blades are weakening the barrier!" Shin groaned as more and more saws came before stopping suddenly.

"Huh? Where did that girl go?!" Kou found no one in front of the barrier after the saws were stopped. Then Yuma yelled on top of his lungs,

"UP THERE!"

The twin-tailed girl was on air by a high jump...with a thick samurai sword in hands. She lept over the protective barrier and slashed on it with the sword, before entering inside by breaking through the barrier.

"Agggh!" Shin yelled in pain as his side got cut by the girl's sword, the moment she broke the barrier.

"Shin-kun!" Yui gasped to see another one getting hurt.

"Shin! Back off and stay with Ayato and Yui!" Carla yelled. The viper beauty started to attack the rest by her sword in a surprising speed.

"She is..." Shu was shocked to see that, "...at least five times faster than us!"

"Since when Viboras became this fast?!" Yuma grimaced.

"Please...stop!" Azusa tried to make a conversation, "We...can talk."

"That won't help, Azusa. She's not listening." Ruki said before turning to Reiji and Shu. "Karl Heinz-sama distributed his magic power equally among us ten until anyone becomes Adam. So, let's use it now."

The two Sakamakis nodded before Reiji yelled at others, "Everyone! Let's combine all of our power together!"

The other vampires except Ayato and Shin, got the cue and raised their hands to unleash their power.

"After me!" Carla declared before he started. With that the others followed suit. All their power combined into a single lightning and went towards the viper girl. Then there was an explosion sound and then her scream,

"NOOOO!"

The entire place were filled with smokes and light so the vampires and the first-bloods could not see what happened. Yui watched as she was suddenly concerned,

"The girl won't die, will she?"

"Not sure, M neko-chan." Kou replied while watching, "But, it's too late for that now. She didn't give us any chance to talk so there was nothing else we could do."

The lights and smokes slowly faded, before revealing the vibora girl. No, she was not dead. She was sitting on her knees, her long rose blonde twin pigtails swayed on the ground around her. Her sword was broken, but she did not seemed to be that hurt. In fact, the wounds on her skin that she got by the powerful impact, already started to heal slowly. The only major damage that she got...was on her clothes.

Her skirt and long socks were ripped here and there, showing her soft milky thighs. Upper part of her top was torn, revealing more of her buttery skin and her pink white striped drawstring bra. The vampires were distracted for a moment by the view of her delicate body.

"I can't believe...ten of our power were combined, and that caused just few scratches...!" Subaru was the one to catch up himself first, "Just how fucking strong she is!"

"If a female Vibora can be that strong..." Kanato commented, "Then how did we win over Zweig and his army that easily?"

"Zweig's armies weren't fighting back." Ruki thoughtfully murmured. "But this woman is much more stronger than a regular Vibora."

The twin-tailed girl finally recovered from her weak state and noticed the boys' stare. Then she looked down to see her exposed skin, before,

"Eeeeeeehhhh!" She screamed before hugging herself, trying to cover her upper body, "You ripped my clothes by your magic to see my undies...eeeheehh!" She made a childish crying noise.

Kou made a cartoon-like face to hear that, "Seriously...is that your main concern now?!"

"No one here is turned on..." Shu flatly said, "...to see that unattractive inner wear of yours."

"Shu-san...not again!" Yui got embarrassed to hear that.

"Is that your way of counterattack, Neet?" Yuma snorted. In reply, the said blonde just shrugged.

"Um, but I won't say they're unattractive...she looks hot!" Laito winked. "And it's a lie that no one here is turned on."

The vibora girl took a while to decipher what they were talking about. Then she yelled, "Are you saying that I'm unattractive?!" She then removed her hands from her chest, before pointing her own cleavage, "You're saying this is unattractive?! This is from the top brand, okay?! Are you a homo?!" She took her anger out clenching her fists.

"What's with this show now?!" Shin yelled while groaning in pain. Now the unharmed boys remembered that their two fellows had been hurt.

"We must not waste our time by this useless conversation." Reiji irritably adjusted his glasses. "You all help Ayato and Tsukinami Shin, while Shu, Ruki, Tsukinami Carla and I talk to this woman-..."

But when they looked back to the rose blonde twin-tailed beauty...she was nowhere to be found. Then all of them were startled by,

"So? How was the surprise attack, huh?" Instead, they were greeted by a certain silver-haired ponytailed beauty. "Surprised enough?"

* * *

 **I guess you know who was stalking them. Next chapter is coming up tomorrow. And if you like this, don't forget to follow, favorite and review the story.**


	5. Chapter 4: Bluff

**A/N:** **Alright, here goes the new chapter. And from this chapter, things will get dramatic. Enjoy Reading!**

* * *

 **~$~ Chapter 4: Bluff ~$~**

The twelve guys and the human girl went wide eyed to see the silver-haired beauty.

"Rin-chan...what're you doing here?!" Yui exclaimed.

"You want an honest answer? Well, you guys were so confident back then. So, I was curious to see how you deal with the elite Viboras..." A cocky reply came. "So, I guess you liked the surprise...since I saw you guys practically raping her with your magic power..."

"Why're you asking when you already had seen everything?!" Subaru scowled.

"Rin..." Ruki spoke up, "Do you know anything about the Viboras that we should know?"

"You already faced what I wanted to tell back then before you asked me to get lost." She shrugged.

"It wasn't me, okay?" The Mukami irritably replied, before looking at Ayato, who was groaning in pain.

"Oh, he got hurt, I see." Rin glanced the wounded redhead, "Serves him right though."

"Rin-chan!" Yui groaned, "I'm sorry on behalf of him for being rude earlier but please don't tell on him now."

"Yeah, I can keep my mouth shut but you can't expect to be a ruler if you can't take a bit of criticism!" Rin defiantly replied crossing her arms.

"You do have a point..." Shu coldly replied, "But can your criticism wait till we reach Eden?"

"I guess it can." She said before approaching Ayato by kneeling down beside him. She examined his wounded arm, "I knew saws were vicious blades. But this is pretty nasty wound."

"Yes, we'll remove it when we go back to Eden." Reiji said.

"But if we don't remove it now, he might lose his arm before you reach there." Rin concernedly said, "You guys are vampires and this blade is made from silver. She was waiting here for you fully prepared." the silver-haired beauty reached her waist-bag before taking out a pair of tweezers.

"Okay cherryhead, tell me something." Rin finally said in a friendly tone, "If you become the king, then what do you intend to do at first?"

"Uh...what I want to do..." Despite of pain, Ayato tried to think...without registering that the girl already grabbed his wounded arm. "I guess, I'll build a takoyaki shrine-..."

Slight laughter and snorts were heard from other boys when he said that. "Oi...what're you guys laughing for-...agggh!" Suddenly, he got an intense pain on his wound, "Hey, what the fuck?!"

"Ah...surgery is done!" Rin exclaimed showing her tweezers, that held the saw blade which pierced Ayato's arm, "I needed to distract you because it was supposed to hurt like hell."

"Wow, Rin-chan! It's great that you could do that! Thank you!" Yui exclaimed.

"Why're you thanking me?" Rin asked while cleaning her tweezers, "Is he your boyfriend? Wait, you're a human, right? Is that even legal?"

"Uh no, it's not like that. But it's complicated." The human girl hesitantly replied.

But despite of that, Ayato's attention was not on Yui, but on Rin, who was pulling out a piece of clean white cloth from her bag. He averted his eyes from her, as she looked back at him, "I'm not done yet."

Ayato and others had thought, Rin was going to bandage him with the cloth, but instead, she hesitantly said, "I need a bit of privacy for this. I can't do this with lot of people staring me. Why don't you guys take a walk or collect foods and water for the rest of your journey? But this girl and one of you can stay. And what about you?" Rin noticed the other wounded boy.

"I'm already healed." The youngest Tsukinami proudly said, "Silver has no effect on a first-blood."

"Good for you then, but get it cleaned anyway."

So then, there were Rin, Ayato, Yui and Laito. The silver-haired girl said to the other redhead, "Oi gingerhead, strip him to his shirt."

"Huh?!" Ayato's face became red like his hair.

"I see...so this is why you sent everyone away?" Laito smugly said, "So naughty, Rin-chan."

"Laito-kun! She didn't mean anything like that!" Yui also blushed.

"Right now, I'm only in mood to clean his wound." Rin deadpanned, "So, do it before your brother loses his life by the metallic infection."

"What do you mean?"

"Even though, I removed the saw, it left the silver impact on his skin. So, that needs to be erased."

So, Laito helped Ayato to get out of his jacket and shirt, who was blushing like hell. When the two girl were busy in talking themselves, the perverted redhead whispered to his twin's ear,

"She's taking a great care of you, Ayato-kun. Why don't you go for her?"

"Shud-dup!" Ayato bashfully groaned in low voice, "Tomboys aren't my type!"

"Is that so? Then why were you staring her with a face like that? Fufu..."

"You don't want me to break your fangs, do you?!"

Laito just giggled, "Okay, Rin-chan, I stripped Ayato-kun for you!" He called out the silver-haired girl, "Have him as much as you want..." He winked.

Rin just rolled her eyes before approaching Ayato, "Okay, I don't want to freak you out so that I'm saying this." Now a faint hint of flush started to rise on her cheek, "I'm going to lick you here."

"Huh?!"

"You heard me, cherryhead." She said with a straight face, grabbing his arm, "My saliva will disinfect you." With that she leaned down. Ayato did not argue and looked away to hide his own flushed face.

Laito was watching them with excitement, before Yui said, "Laito-kun, we shouldn't look."

"Then cover your own eyes, Bitch-chan." He said carelessly. "Ayato-kun already likes her."

Rin gently grabbed the Sakamaki's arm, before slowly licking the wound. Ayato shuddered at the sensation before covering his mouth with his free hand to resist his moans.

"Eh...this is..." The silver-haired beauty paused, "...I didn't know a vampire's blood could be that good. Then again, you're Cordelia Sakamaki's son after all. I heard everyone used to go crazy for her blood. But looks like you inherited her blood."

"Don't talk about that woman." Ayato's mood changed, "Just do what you're doing!"

"Then you want me to continue, huh?" Rin cockily replied, "So, one of the future demon rulers is a little masochist. Not that I mind..."

Ayato frowned as he heard his twin's laughter, but before he could reply, he winced in pain...as he felt something sharp piercing his skin. He realized what the girl was doing now, but he was too tired to protest.

After a minute or two, Rin finally was done sucking blood. She licked the wounds clean until there was no single drop left. "Wow...it's healing. Looks like the trick worked." She cleaned the wound by the cloth she was holding.

Then the other two came up, "Does it hurt, Ayato-kun?" Yui asked, in reply Ayato just shook his head before getting dressed, since he was too embarrassed.

"You really are a bold girl, Rin-chan. I thank you for saving my brother, also for putting a nice show." Laito said before turning to his twin. "Now now...shouldn't you thank her?"

"As much as Yours Truly is displeased that you took his blood without permission..." Ayato tried to go back to his usual self, "...yet, thanks...I guess."

"Then welcome...I guess." Rin snorted back, before taking a look at the grove. "Now you guys don't need to hide your scrawny faces anymore."

Then from behind the trees, there were revealed three vampires, Subaru, Kou and Yuma.

"Watch your mouth!" Yuma scoffed.

"Ehh...were these three here all the time?!" Yui was surprised.

"Sorry sorry..." Kou scratched his head, "We got curious when she said about something private."

"And what the hell did we just see?!" Subaru was the one who was pissed for real.

"You saw exactly as that happened." Rin flatly said.

"And that was the most disgusting way of saving life!" The albino snorted.

"Then why were you savoring the scene with wide opened eyes to get yourself disgusted?" The silverette sneered back.

"Because he's not disgusted, he's jealous." Laito snickered, "He secretly wants you to do the same to him and...vice-versa."

"Bastard!" Subaru yelled before rushing to his perverted brother, who easily dodged by teleporting. Then they heard footsteps, before seeing the rest of the vampires and the two first-bloods.

"Hmm...Ayato looks fine." Reiji carefully observed his brother. "We're grateful for your hospitality...uh...Rin." Even though he said that, everyone there easily understood that the bespectacled vampire was demanding Rin to tell her full name. But, the attempt was failed as,

"How're you guys going to make it there now?" She drove away the curiosity, "I bet, more Viboras like her are waiting in the way."

"In that case, we've to use the same process that we did then." Subaru said.

"That won't work next time." Shu interrupted, "When you unleash a power, you lose energy. We spent all of the energy after that Vibora woman. If we again attempt to use power before we get it recharged, it will risk our lives."

"Besides, there might not be just a single Vibora this time." Rin commented. "You should take the shortcut in that case."

"Shortcut?" Ruki raised an eyebrow, "Is there any?"

"Of course, it's the way through the forest." The girl pointed.

"Eh? It's so dark there." Carla said, "We might lose our way."

"I know about insides of this forest, and I got a flashlight with me." Rin smiled, "Want me to tag along? I'm getting hungry and you may return the favor by a delicious dinner."

"You didn't need to ask for that." Reiji gratefully said, "Lead the way, please."

So, the twelve boys and the human girl started to follow the silver-haired beauty in front. While walking, Ruki spoke up, "You were saying something like 'Elite Viboras'."

"That was from my assumption." Rin answered, "I mean, to me, you guys seemed to be the strongest of your kind. And what I saw in the fighting, the girl might be same from Vibora." then she giggled, "But it was funny to watch that she almost took you twelve out!"

"I don't think it was funny!" Ayato frowned.

"Yes, except for how Rin-chan took you under her care..." Laito snorted, making his twin even more annoyed.

"But..." Shu said out of the blue, "Why're you helping us?"

Rin stopped walking, "I can leave you guys here, if you don't want my help."

"I didn't mean that."

"I felt pity that's why." She flatly answered.

"Could you reply honestly?" Ruki asked irritably.

Rin's expression became cold, "I'm being honest. I got some idea about you guys after observing in these few hours. Just because you're former demon king's sons, you underestimated other clans because of your inherited magical power. And then what happened? One single girl almost killed two of you before you used your power. So, I felt sympathy at your dumbness."

"But then we took her out, didn't we?" Subaru sneered.

"That's what you call a fight?!" Rin snorted back. "It was 1 girl vs 12 guys. She fought with just an weapon and a few saws, where you guys used some supernatural powers! Besides, I bet this wasn't even her best shot. If her attacks were more precise, then none of you would have been standing right now. So, admit that she's stronger than all of you. And did I mention that a new type of snake monsters had been seen recently, who're kind of Vibora relatives?"

That caught the twelve boys and the human girl off-guard, since they had no idea about this. "New type monster?!"

"You only faced the traditional worn out Vibora soldiers, who were serving the current Vibora king. You also know that Viboras have more military teams, well that includes those snake-girls." She replied.

"Eh? Snake-girls?"

"Those new monsters are mono-gendered, females that have their upper bodies are like everyone else, and...lower bodies..." Rin paused.

"...Lower bodies are of gigantic snakes." Carla finished for her. "And if I collide all the information I have been aware by now, then the unknown demon clan from human world, to which king Burai's second family, Rizei and Kai Awasaki's mother and wives belonged to...are none other than these new demons Rin is talking about."

"What?!" Everyone else reacted immediately.

"So, at least someone here is informative." Rin shrugged.

"Although, it's just an assumption." The albino Tsukinami rubbed his chin, "I can see no possibilities, other than this."

"This...can't be happening!" Yuma's sweat dropped. "Were the Viboras fooling with us all this time?!"

"They weren't fooling around, they were setting up themselves for revenge on all the other clans those betrayed them. It's just, the snakes are much smarter than bats and wolves, by keeping their actual bosses behind the scenes." Rin said in an emotionless voice, "So, I'm telling you this once again, if you don't take those vipers seriously, you're gonna pay."

"We don't want to fight with the Viboras, Rin-chan." Yui spoke up now. "We want to ally with them."

"That sounds like robbing Peter to pay Paul." The silver-haired beauty was unfazed as she just rolled her eyes.

"Look Rin," Reiji adjusted his glasses, "I fully understand that our father did something very wrong to the Viboras. But, that doesn't mean that we've to give up Eden to them. He was the king after all. And we tried to think over about any Vibora who might get in the way. But apparently there is no one. So, Zweig or their new leader needs to understand it thoroughly."

"We owe Karl Heinz-sama." Ruki said, "Adam, Eve and the Eden are his dream. Dreams for building a new race in heaven. So, we just can't let his dreams get ruined. I'm hopeful that the Viboras will realize it and end the war with us. We really are looking forward to work with them."

"Yes, they have to move on from the past." Yui added, "And I think, these vampires are well-suited to rule the demon world."

Rin watched each of them while listening. And she noticed the optimism on their faces. She had a calm but unreadable expression. She just smiled, or rather smirked, before turning around, "Good luck then."

After fifteen or twenty minutes, they finally made it to Eden, which was supposed to take an hour if they had taken the main route. Rin stopped to admire the view of the enormous rose garden which was glittering. Behind it, there were the world tree and the castle.

"Isn't it beautiful, Rin-chan?" Yui enthusiastically said. "Karl Heinz-san created all of this."

"You see," Kou said, "This is also why, we don't want to leave this place...which Karl Heinz-sama raised by himself. So Rin-chan, welcome to our Eden."

"...Your Eden?! How funny! A bunch of outsiders are welcoming us at our Eragon...?!"

It was a childish giggle...but that angelic voice sounded devilishly sadistic. Since, they heard the voice, not long ago.

The twelve boys and Yui began to look around with utter horror. Finally, Azusa was the one to spot her.

"There...she is." He pointed the rose blonde twin-tailed cute Vibora, a couple of meters away right in front of them. She still had the same white pink casual outfit, except for it seemed new, so there was no sign of tear on it.

"Wha-what's she doing here?!" Yui went terrified.

"That's my line!" The girl clenched her fists in annoyance, "We're the rightful owners of this place!"

"You don't belong here!" Kanato groaned, "Get lost!"

"Well, that's also my line... You don't belong here, so you get lost! We're finally here to take over what is truly ours."

"Hold on..." Shin skeptically asked, "Are you the new Vibora leader?"

"Not exactly the leader, but one of the bosses of Vibora." She took a good look on their group, "I'm the new leader's twin." She proudly said. "And what're you doing with them?!" She pointed a finger to Rin. "Don't tell me you escorted them here through the other way while I was waiting for a revenge attack!"

"And what if she did?!" Ayato defensively stood beside Rin. "Are you gonna attack her, too?!"

"She won't." Surprisingly, Rin answered in an endearing tone, "She'll never ever want to attack me for real."

In reply, the rose-blonde smiled warmly, "That's right, I only attack her when we play pillow fight before sleeping, when she eats up my stuffed chocolates or turns off the tv during my favorite program."

"Ehh?" Now the thirteen individuals went confused. But Rin ignored them before stepping towards the Vibora girl.

"You know Ritsumi, why did I take the shortcut?" Some of the vampires, like Shu and Ruki realized that suddenly Rin's voice was nowhere friendly like earlier, "...Because, I was losing my patience... I was having trouble to resist myself from killing these vampire whores and their bitch of a human, when they were constantly defying the Vibora clan and were claiming this place as theirs! That's why, I took the shortcut to come here faster so that I wouldn't kill them right then and end the fun before it started..."

Thirteen pairs of eyes widened now, "Wha-what the fuck is she saying?!" Subaru went horrified for real.

When Rin reached where the twin-tailed girl stood, she loudly said in her deep voice tilting her head in an ordering tone, "Playtime is over. Show up here with everyone, Zwerith."

With that, many rushing footsteps were heard. The boys and Yui looked back to see...they were practically surrounded by...hundreds of armed Viboras. The one standing in front, looked like the younger version of the former Vibora king Zweig. But the most horrifying sight was of some creatures there...who were females with their anaconda-like lower halves.

"They're...!" Reiji was shocked, "...we never saw this groups in demon world!"

"RIIIIIN!" Ayato yelled at the silver-haired beauty. "What the hell is the meaning of this?!"

"It exactly means what it looks like..." Rin finally turned around.

Before any Sakamaki, Mukami or Tsukinami could say anything more, they finally noticed something when Rin was standing right beside the Vibora girl. For the first time...they could see the physical similarities between the ponytailed girl and the twin-tailed girl properly. Rin and the Vibora girl had exactly same height, same porcelain skin, same hair length, also same E-cup bust, not to mention the same unique and unforgettable turquoise eyes. The twin-tailed girl's rose blonde hair and child-like cuteness were the only features to differentiate from Rin's silver hair and sharp beauty.

"Why-why do you two look so si-similar?" Yui almost stammered.

"Why wouldn't we?" The twin-tailed girl cheerfully replied, "After all, she is born from the same mother and father that I was born from!"

Before anyone could exclaim any reaction, they finally noticed Rin's brightening cyan eyes with...slitted serpent pupils which had been overlooked due to darkness in the forest till now. And her black collar necklace...had a silver pendant of a viper's head.

"Rin-chan is a...Vibora!" Kou gasped.

"And if that woman is her sister...then..." Carla started to figure out, but Shu finished for him.

"The new leader of the Vibora clan is none other than...Rin!"

When the blonde Sakamaki stated that, there was a pin drop silence, as the boys lost their words in ultimate shock. The silverette's once friendly cheerful smile was now replaced by a cruel sadistic smirk at their reaction. It was clear that they did not imagine her being a Vibora as well as their leader. But Rin was even more amused to remember when the vampires were confidently saying that there was no heir from Vibora for claiming Eden...

The alpha sadist viper beauty just could not wait to see the faces of the vampires and Yui...when she would spill her full identity as an Awasaki...about her being the true heir of Eden.

* * *

 **A/N: I myself was beginning to hate Rin for this. But that is her personality as per mentioned in the information chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading until now. And if you did, then don't forget to follow, favorite and review the story.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Trial

**A/N:** A long chapter! Enjoy!

 **Notes:**

Bats - Vampires

Snakes/Vipers - Vibora

Founders - First-bloods

Crows - Ghouls

 **Reference:**

 **Chapter** : Diversion,

 **Chapter:** Delusion

 **Chapter** : Bluff

 **History in Protagonists & Backgrounds,**

* * *

 **~$~ Chapter 5: The Trial ~$~**

After a long shocking silence, Ruki was the first one to speak up,

"Did you just...bluff us, Rin?!" He tried his best to keep calm. "Is this who you really are?"

"Well, yes." The silverette snorted, "But didn't you deserve it? Don't you remember what you were lecturing back then?!"

"But it's not like she drove you into this, it's you who got themselves in the mess. You were already coming here so eventually we would have seized you up." Replied her rose blonde twin. "In fact instead of me, if Rin-chan herself had attacked you guys, you all would have been dead by now. After all, she's the toughest Vibora boss here. I don't know what exactly you said her about this inheritance, but surely you had no idea who you were pissing off."

When the twin-tailed cutie said that, the twelve boys and the human girl practically flinched. They already had difficulties to survive when they fought against the said girl. And there, the other girl, who they thought as a well-wisher, turned out to be her twin and their nemesis clan leader. Then the Tsukinamis noticed some of their wolf familiars.

"Eberto?!" Carla was surprised to see his other wolf ally. Eberto was the old king of the Wolves clan. With him, there were leaders of rest of the demon tribes. And the formerly Vibora king Zweig also showed up now.

"So, that's why you didn't put any fight against us." Shu narrowed his eyes at him.

"I'm just a servant who was taking care of the clan. I was waiting for order of our bosses." Zweig replied.

"Carla, Shin...both of you disappointed us by allying with the vampire clan." Eberto sternly said, "Also, you hid the matter of your father being the executor of Rizei Awasaki and his younger brother Kai Awasaki, who were the Vibora kings after Burai and were the true inheritors of Eden. Their wives had been killed by Karl Heinz's familiars. Now, we're here to hold a trial for you all. And if it goes against you, then you all are going to end up in the custody of Vibora clan...along with that human woman."

"Wait." Ruki said, "She has nothing to do with this-...!"

"She does have!" Rin groaned. "In fact, she should be the one to get punished at first! A human's place should be at human world, shouldn't it?! As per the reports, she had followed you here willingly and defied her own father."

Yui was horrified now, "Ri-Rin-chan...how did you-...?!"

"I have my own sources." The silver-haired beauty sternly replied, "It's true that your father wanted to kill you. But I think he does have his reasons. After all, you're the only one here who betrayed her own race to become a demon slut."

"Shut the fuck up!" Subaru yelled, "Don't you dare to talk to her like that!"

Rin said nothing, but teleported right in front of the youngest Sakamaki, before kicking on his stomach using her knee. The albino fell down in intense pain. "Only a whore would stand up for another whore, so I'm not surprised! In a while, everyone will come to know what kind of selfish slutty vampires you are, who have been fucking with this human because she got Eve's blood."

Yui was about to help Subaru to get up, before she stopped when she heard Rin.

"I can't believe...you're the same person who was being friendly with us a while ago!"

"And I also can't believe, a human who grew up in church, would end up going against her own father to stay with demons. At least, I'm not gonna betray my clan unlike you." A sneer came back.

Now Yui actually had no answer. She realized that the one, who changed for real...was herself. Once she wanted to run away from the vampires, and now she left human world for them. She just looked down.

"It's not her fault." Shu spoke up. "So, stop pestering her."

"No it's alright." Yui said now, "Actually, after my father wanted to kill me and staying with these vampires for a long time...they have become my family. So, I just couldn't leave my family behind."

That only pissed Rin off. "Family...you're saying?! None of you get to speak about growing a family after breaking another family! Do you have any idea how others paid because of your selfishness?! And even after knowing that Eden or this inheritance never belonged to them...you were still siding with them! Didn't your church give you any moral lesson?!"

Yui and the vampires stared Rin questioningly. Surely, the new Vibora leader was nothing like the previous one Zweig, or any other enemies that the vampires and the first-bloods faced until now. But it seemed that the silver-haired beauty was holding a grudge against them for some serious issue.

"I apologize for that, Rin-chan." Yui decided to gave up, "We didn't want to disrespect your clan, but I just thought, since Karl Heinz-san is no more so, we should keep his last words..."

"That's no excuse! I'm also aware that you people shouldn't be the responsible for someone else's deed. That's why, I asked you nicely at first to give up, didn't I?! But these worms just proved that they're maggots born from their daddy's larva!"

"Shut up, Rin!" Ruki was angry now, "You're speaking out of turns! No matter how, Karl Heinz was the king so, we vampires deserve to be here!"

"I won't say anything more now." Rin cooled down awfully, "Because in a while, I'm gonna make you all regret by your own words."

And just when she finished talking, all of a sudden someone was thrown on the ground in front of them all. When the person raised his head,

"Kino-kun?!" Yui gasped.

When Kino got himself up, he practically yelled, "You all are the reasons for this. Because of you, I got into this!" He pointed an accusing finger towards the vampires and Yui, before turning to the Viboras, "Look! I went after this girl but I have withdrawn myself! So, I don't have anything to do with this."

"Yes you do." A new female voice monotonously said, but she was not seen anywhere, "You'll be the witness of this trial and a representative on behalf of the ghouls."

"Eh? Isn't that Kaede-chan?" Rin's twin recognized the voice. "Where has she been all this time?"

"She went to Rotigenberg to grab this cawing brat." Rin replied referring Kino. "I needed him to complete the fun."

Finally, a new group of Viboras came in front, before the new girl made her appearance in front of the thirteen.

"What. The. Utter. Fuck?!" Yuma was the first one to react to see the third girl...who was none other than the girl with light tan skin and billowing dark magenta curly hair, who they met at the church in human world. But, the slitted snake pupils in her gleaming lavender eyes were clearly visible now. And the large bronze ring pendant of her long necklace enclosed a viper head similar to the silver pendant of Rin's collar necklace.

"You too are a Vibora...?!" Reiji was shocked.

"Yes." She walked up to stand beside Rin and her twin, "I'm their cousin."

"Wow...three beauties that we met in different times, actually are a family. Did Christmas come earlier this year?" Laito could not help but let out a sarcasm.

"Maybe not, but when this ends, you'll be seeing fireworks." She replied back.

"But...you helped us from those churchmen-...!" Yui also started to speak before she was harshly cut off.

"Do you have a human brain inside your head, or a bird brain?" The magenta-haired beauty coldly said, "I thought I had made myself clear that I wasn't helping you, but ourselves."

Carla was the one to get meaning of the whole game, "So, you sent us with the polices because you would have enough time to prepare yourselves for attacking us in demon world with your full force, didn't you?"

"So, someone is with them who has a minimum amount of common sense." A rude reply came. "But that's not only to attack you...but also to end your shits for good."

"Are you associated with Seiji Komori?" Reiji asked, "Did he send you all?"

"He doesn't know about us. We just made a proper use of the situation, since you had no idea how many enemies you made because of your stupid highness and mightiness..."

"Wait! Since you were there at church..." Kino groaned after figuring something out, "...that means, your subordinates killed my ghouls!"

"Yes, I sent them before those humans got there." The tan-skinned Vibora girl admitted without hesitation, "Your band of zombies were being hindrances. But I needed you alive. I would've captured you right then if these vampires and founders didn't come. So, I had to leave them under Rin's care and make effort to go Rotigenberg to get you again."

"So much perfection for the plan...!" Yuma groaned.

"Rin..." Shu closed his eyes for a second before eyeing her, "...Just how long you had been plotting for this? And if your objectives are to destroy us and to capture Eden, then you can do that without wasting the time that you're spending to humiliate us."

"That's the actual point." Rin replied readily, "I won't kill any of you because death will just free you, I don't even need to bother hurting my throat by insulting because you all will eventually get humiliated after the trial. What I'll do is..." The girl's deep voice became terrifying, "...to make each of your life into living hell after you lose this case!"  
The blonde Sakamaki just stared her, as he realized that the silver-haired vibora beauty had lost something or someone precious because of Karl Heinz and had targeted the vampire clan for a long time to avenge.

"Alright." Eberto spoke up, "Since the leaders of all tribes and the correspondents are here, so let's begin the trial."

Then all the tribe leaders made their statement about the deceased kings from top clans, Karl Heinz Sakamaki from vampires, Rizei Awasaki and Kai Awasaki from Vibora and Giesbach Tsukinami from the first-blood. Kino also kept claiming that he had ceased himself the moment he knew about the Awasaki kings. Former Vibora king Zweig presented some old documents regarding Rizei and Kai's ascending the throne. From the statements of the other clans and the preserved documents that was kept by the Vibora clan, it had already been proved that the Tsukinami father had killed the two Awasaki lords, as per Karl Heinz's request. Since he was no more, so his two sons were going to face the consequences for hiding the fact and for cooperating with the main culprit clan...who were none other than the Sakamakis and the Mukamis. Well, the vampires did not know that things were going to get even worse for them. It started when Rin pulled out her phone,

"I have a collection of statements which you all might want to hear." She said before playing something in full volume.

 _"...Once, Karl Heinz had a meeting with Giesbach, where he was telling Rizei and Kai's whereabouts...they were Burai's sons..."_

 _"...Burai had a second family with an unknown clan in human world, from which Rizei and Kai came..."_

"So this is what that bitch was stalking us for...!" Subaru angrily murmured as he realized about the actual points of Rin's doings.

 _"...Karl Heinz became demon lord, he destroyed Eragon, before rebuilding it and naming it as Eden..."_

 _"...You can keep that Eden, the power and position to yourselves and deal with the Viboras!..."_ Kino exclaimed hearing his own voice, "See...I told you that I was no more associated with them!"

The vampires and Yui were dropping sweats as they heard their own voices playing in the silverette vibora leader's phone,

 _"...We went through all this so we could fulfill his wish! And now at this point how can we let another clan to get in the way?!..."_

 _"...Even though in wrong way, Karl Heinz-san won the battle against Viboras and became demon king. So, you all can be the inheritors in that sense..."_

"Point to be noted." Kou snapped hearing Yui's speech.

"That reminds me of a corrupted politician named Tougo Sakamaki. You literary pointed that the policies of your clan are illegal." The rose-blonde twin-tailed Vibora girl shot back, shutting up the despaired blonde Mukami successfully.

 _"...Adam, Eve and the Eden are his dreams. Dreams for building a new race in heaven. So, we just can't let his dreams get ruined..."_

 _"...Even if Eden and the power belonged to the Vibora clan once, they don't have any real heirs, do they? So, they eventually had to get off the stage! And still if someone has problems, we can deal with them using our power..."_

"Anyone heard that...?" Rin sneered after stopping the play, "That's how these bats are...! They were fully aware from the beginning that they had no right to intervene in the lordship of demon world. Yet, they purposely had been claiming the position and this place and keeping this human...to accomplish their own plan to start a hybrid race!" When she said that, all the other people's eyes narrowed as they began to bash and curse the vampire clan.

Ayato had not said a word till now, because he was in way too shock by Rin's true color. But now he finally exploded, "That's enough of you Viboras! Fine! We're the culprits, okay?! We wanted to keep Eden to ourselves, we wanted to become Adam to fulfill his wish...because he's our father ! We're his sons! Don't you get the least of the sentiment?!"

There was a deadly silence for a moment, but the looks on the three Vibora girls' faces were even deadlier.

"This is why we're here for revenge...!" The quiet magenta haired girl now loudly grumbled for the first time, "...Because we DO HAVE this sentiment!" The vampires were taken aback by her sudden outburst.

"Your father killed our grandfather and conspired to kill our fathers for having our inheritance!" Her pigtailed cousin huffed, "He also sent familiars that killed our mothers! He orphaned us when we were just toddlers!" She panted as angry tears were filling her cyan eyes. "And you guys are putting a show by boasting about your family bonding after destroying our whole family?!"

Now, that made the ten vampire boys and Yui, along with the two first-blood boys go freeze. They vigorously wanted to know what the childish girl meant, but it seemed like they were chocked by their own voices. Finally, Shu managed to calm himself down before asking the three Vibora girls,

"Who are you?"

While the other two girls were infuriated, the silver-haired girl surprisingly kept it calm, before slightly smiling, as if she was waiting for this particular moment, "You know, why I acted friendly and didn't fight with you guys...because," An evil smirk crooked at the corner of her mouth, "I was enjoying to see your overconfidence while having a major glitch in your information database...about that no Vibora successor existed, and to think how much fun I was gonna have to break your bigmouths, when we would introduce ourselves properly..." Her smirk then faded before she finally stated,

"I am Rin Awasaki, the younger daughter of Rizei Awasaki, the second-eldest princess and the current leader of the Vibora clan."

"I am Ritsumi Awasaki, Rin-chan's older twin." The rose blonde twin-tailed girl said, "I'm the eldest daughter of Awasaki family, the eldest princess and the security in-charge of the clan."

"I am Kaede Awasaki, the youngest daughter of the family. Kai Awasaki is my father." The tan skinned Vibora with curly magenta hair introduced herself, "I'm the the youngest princess and the advisor of the Vibora clan."

...

And there was actually a big long silence...because not only the thirteen boys and Yui, but also Eberto and the other clan people were not ready for this.

"Haaaaah?!" Kino was the first one to exclaim loudly. His mouth was practically an 'O'.

"Hehehe all of your faces are like fishponds!" Ritsumi laughed out before she took out her phone and clicked a picture of everyone in front.

"Rizei and Kai had children?!" Eberto expressed his shock, "We were informed that they didn't have any!"

"That's only a sham, Eberto-san." Zweig replied. "Karl Heinz wanted to erase all the proofs of their existence but he wanted to get his hands on their daughters. So, that's why, I became king upon discussion to hide the fact where my younger brother Zwerith was protecting the princesses. But unfortunately, we were not able to save their mothers." Then he presented something. It was an old document signed by the demon lord, Burai. Zweig said, "You all know this paper, in which lord Burai himself willed for his inheritors, his grandchildren. But you got it misinterpreted, saying that it were the triplets born from his daughter Cordelia. But actually, they're the granddaughters born from his two sons. Because, after Karl Heinz betrayed his daughter, Burai-sama would never select any vampire as the heir."

Zwerith, Zweig's younger brother and the commander of the Vibora, who came earlier with Ritsumi, came ahead before before saying, "Rin-sama and Kaede-sama inherited leadership and advisory skills from their fathers. Thus the efficient Vibora army that Rizei-sama and Kai-sama started to build, as you can see, it has been completed with strong foundation by their daughters. So, no one should have any doubts."

"Still, we need to show them a solid proof." Rin interrupted, before she turned around. "The sign of the Vibora clan's leadership. Only the family members of king Burai are supposed to frame it perfectly, right?" Then she brushed off her ponytail away from her back to front, before revealing something on the joint of her neck and spine. There was a neon black tri-dragon symbol with multicolored highlights, but that only enhanced the perfect whiteness of her skin.

If the Sakamakis, Mukamis or the Tsukinamis were not shocked by the revelation of the new Awasakis, surely some of them would have made comments. But Kino did that for them,

"Is that...uh...what those punk humans do...?!" The ravenette pointed, "Are you really not a human? Where on earth have you come from?!"

"And what era did you guys come from?!" The silverette turned back before narrowing her eyes, "...who don't know anything about tattoos...! We're not old-fashioned Victorian idiots...unlike you non-Viboras!"

"Only a true Awasaki can structure that symbol. Thus these three women are undoubtedly the princesses of Vibora clan." Eberto stated, "Besides, once I got to meet the Awasaki brothers. Their daughters resemble them a lot." The other clan leaders also nodded with the old Wolves leader.

"So everyone," Kaede spoke up, "We've been grown up in human world and learnt some methods of livelihood from them. In case of ruling, we believe in transparency. As we have clearly proved ourselves, so now it's time for your end of the deal. Since all the clan leaders are here, so we expect a proper commitment so that we wouldn't face any hostility from other tribes."

"And since we're the ladyships of the Vibora clan," Ritsumi said, "...so, I hope anyone won't mind if we take back our inheritances and become the rulers."

"You have my word, princesses." Eberto replied, "Most other tribes became furious with Karl Heinz and the vampire clan, when he killed Burai and unlawfully took over his belongings. So, we don't have any problem if the throne of demon lord returns to its rightful possessors."

"Along with the provided proofs against the vampires and the first-bloods..." Finally, Rin turned everyone's attention back to the twelve boys with the human girl, "...We're getting to do with them, whatever we want."

Of course it was not surprising that Yui had started to sob. And the twelve boys just stayed silent because, unwillingly, fears started to rise in their mind. They realized that their wrong attitude was responsible for this ordeal. Yet, it was beyond their imagination that a second generation of the Awasaki family might exist, and to the worst, they would turn out to be the three vicious beauties in front of them. Specially Rin, with who, they were being casual just an hour ago, who they thought nobody and who practically saved one of their fellow vampires...now, was the most threatening existence for them. The ladyship of vibora clan was no joke after all.

"Are-e...she's crying!" Ritsumi pointed Yui before going closer, she slightly leaned down to meet the shorter girl's face, "Aah...now I'm feeling bad. But isn't that your own fault? Wait no, it's actually your fault." Then she turned to the twelve guys, "Not only you guys were being naive, but also you were being arrogant. See...you made this girl cry who you're supposed to care for. But no problem...you all are going to get punished your foul behavior and attempt to suppress us! And there's no point crying now." She again said to Yui, "Because you did a mistake...by accompanying them." Her childish voice slowly became intimidating.

"Wha-what're you going to do with us?!" Reiji was the first one to talk, though he was trying to prevent shakiness of his voice.

"There're only two places where criminals end up...either at hell, or at jail." Kaede said in her emotionless voice, crossing her arms, "Rin isn't interested to kill any of you, so we've to pick the second option. But if it was on me..." The magenta-haired beauty's sullen voice also became dreadful now. "...I simply would have finished all of you...since I don't like to keep weeds to grow."

"No...please...!" Yui said while weeping. "We're so sorry...!"

"We're also sorry to let you know that it's too late." Ritsumi sneered. "We might have considered if you would apologize to me when I fought you."

Finally the Sakamakis and the Mukamis became utterly disappointed, since the three vibora beauties officially proved themselves as the rightful heirs of the demon lordship. So, the vampires had no more points left for their own defenses. They had truly lost to the Vibora clan. Ruki managed to speak up after getting over, "Why didn't you just tell us that...you're the Awasakis?!"

"Uh hun...you need to clear your memories, raccoon." Rin smirked, "Though I wasn't direct, but I did warn you for two times, didn't I? But you guys were too arrogant to get off our way. You were dreaming to fulfill your hybrid project and to live with this human girl happily. But you know what, when it goes around, it comes around. Instead of that dreamy life, now you're gonna enter into your worst nightmare. And you all are standing at a pathetic point where no one even pities you. But what comes next...is really bad news. Because..." Her last sentence practically pierced through them like a cold icy blade,

"We're gonna break each of you...We'll be absorbing everything...from your blood to your thoughts until your all senses will get numb, we'll screw up your lives so much that you'll forget what it feels like to be happy. And if we want, we'll keep you as our rag dolls for eternity. So...brace yourselves."

* * *

 **Guess...what might happen next. Hope you enjoyed reading**.


End file.
